


Bonding

by akwardcadabra



Series: Life at the Stark Tower [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Couch Cuddles, Discussions of Mind Control, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Bucky finds Loki awake during the night, as well. They have a heart to heart talk about mind control and Bucky finds how nice it feels to be able to care for a friend.





	Bonding

Rain created a soothing rhythm on the windows, as Bucky made his way down the stairs to the living room. The rain was not soothing him or his nightmares and –not wanting to wake Steve- he decided to walk around a little, maybe drink something before trying to get back to sleep. When he arrived downstairs, he did not expect to find someone else awake, yet a figure was sitting on the couch, reading something.

“Loki?” Bucky asked softly. “Why are you still awake?”

“I could as you the same thing.” The god said, not looking up from his book.

“I asked you first.” Bucky said. “May I sit down?”

“Do as you please.” Loki said, gesturing to the couch next to him.

“Are you alright?” Bucky asked softly. “I know we don’t know each other too well, but Steve said talking about your problems helps a lot. We do it all the time.”

“That’s good for you.” The black haired male said, flipping the page.

“Don’t give me that attitude, okay? I’ve been through a lot and I’m just trying to be nice. And you go and brush me off like that.” Bucky said, annoyance in his voice.

“I’ve been through a lot, too.” Loki said nonchalantly.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Bucky smiled. “How about I start? I had nightmares tonight. I never seem to recall them when I wake up, but they scare me a lot.”

Loki sighed and put his book down. “I’m going to have to talk to you, won’t I?”

“Yes.” Bucky said. “It helps. And after what you said earlier today, you might have nightmares, as well. Aren’t I right?”

“You are right.” Loki said. “I don’t remember a lot about my dreams, either. I just remember pain and suffering. And fear.” He sighed a little. “But I’m quite alright. There is no need to concern yourself with that. You have your own problems.”

Bucky shook his head and scooted closer. “You know what always helps me, when I have a nightmare?”

“What?” Loki said. “Are you going to tell me about an old household remedy like warm milk and honey?” He joked and Bucky chuckled.

“No. Let me show you.” The brunet said softly and then slowly reached out to pull Loki into a hug. “Is this alright? Steve always hugs me and I hug him, when either of us have a nightmare.”

Loki froze and swallowed lightly, worrying Bucky. But he didn’t pull back, so the brunet took his chance and started to slowly rub the gods back. That made said man relax into his hold and Bucky smiled proudly.

“Don’t be all smug about it.” Loki whispered.

“Do you want me to let go?” Bucky offered and Loki shook his head.

“If you let go, I’ll be terribly angry.” He said, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible, but failing. Bucky smiled to himself and continued holding the god and rubbing his back.

“Do you like being held?” Bucky whispered gently, moving his hand higher to curl his fingers against Loki’s neck. “It’s calming, isn’t it?”

“I suppose I do like it. But I don’t understand, why it makes me so uncomfortable, yet I don’t want to pull back.” The god mused.

“How often do people hug you?” 

“Not that often, to be honest. My mother used to be very affectionate towards me, but ever since her death, the only person to as much as pet my back was Thor. And his pets are more like slaps, when he thinks I’ve done well. It’s encouraging, but not the same as this.” Bucky could hear the strain in Loki’s voice, as if he was close to tears –which was of course only an assumption on the brunet’s part.

“People need affection. Did you know that you could be starved for touch and affection? Steve told me. I was, before I started to accept Steve’s help.” Bucky smiled softly. “Do you want to talk about it? About your experience with mind control?”

Loki heaved a sigh and leaned against Bucky ever so lightly. “It was like my whole body was working against me. I knew that it was wrong, but I was merely a vessel. I was but a vessel to do whatever they wanted me to. I think the blunt force trauma of Bruce slamming me into the ground was what got me back to my old self.”

“I see. When I was controlled, I didn’t feel like a human at all. Everything was just blank and the only things I could think of was what they wanted me to think off. Then every time I went on a mission, they would lead me to this chair afterwards.” He stopped for a second and sighed. “It was horrible and I can only imagine that it might have traumatised you.”

“I should have fought back harder and I know that.” Loki said softly, looking out the window, not wanting to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“It really wasn’t your fault. Try to believe me, yes?” The brunet smiled.

“I’m trying, but I know that you and the others here are probably the only ones that think so. And I can’t even be sure, if all of the others here think so. If I ever was to venture out into the streets, people would instantly try to threaten me. And I understand why. I caused so much pain and destruction.” Bucky was sure he heard tears in the other man’s voice, but he didn’t say anything about it and simply looked on ahead. 

“We need to talk to Tony and Pepper, I think. A press conference or something like that might help. You know, you could explain everything.” Bucky said, trying to sound as positive as humanly possible.

“I doubt that it would change anything, but I suppose if they want to do it, it’s worth a try at least.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Bucky cooed softly. “Listen; inside this tower you are safe, alright? No one in the city or anywhere else for that matter will ever harm you.”

“I’m not a child, James.” Loki said and finally turned to face Bucky, his eyes teary and a few droplets of water already running down his cheeks.

“Call me Bucky, yes? All of my friends call me Bucky.” He smiled softly.

“Friends? Are we friends?” As genuinely interested as Loki tried to sound, Bucky heard the glint of hopefulness in his voice.

“Yes of course we are.” Bucky smiled lightly. “Would we cuddle, if we weren’t?”

“I suppose not.” Loki said, averting his eyes. 

“Do you feel at least a little better now?” The brunet asked gently.

“Actually I do. Thank you very much, Bucky.” Loki said, hesitating to call Bucky by his nickname first.

Bucky smiled. “Do you want to go back to your room or shall we stay like this for a while? Maybe just sit here, cuddle and talk if you need to.”

“Yes that does sound quite nice.” Loki had to admit. He slowly closed his eyes and let the warmth of his apparent friend holding him comfort him.

“That’s good. I like the idea, too. I hope you are comfortable.” Bucky teased. “You seem to be just that, judging by the way you’re leaning into the touch.”

“Don’t mock me. This was your idea.”

“I’m not making fun of you. I think it’s nice to have someone trust me this much. I guess we kind of bonded tonight.” He let out a laugh.

“Yes, I guess we did.” Loki said softly. “Now hush and let me enjoy this for a while.”

“Yes of course.” Bucky chuckled and leaned back. He kept looking out the window, rubbing the other man’s arm gently, as said man leaned against him, his eyes closed. 

And that was how Steve found them, when he came downstairs in the morning. He immediately stopped talking to Tony, as he saw Bucky on the couch, cuddled up with Loki. Tony chuckled and took a photo, claiming to use it as blackmail material some time later. Steve merely smiled and went to put a blanket over them, before walking into the kitchen to start on making breakfast. He was done just in time, when the others came downstairs. All of them smiled endearingly at the scene, some of them fonder than others. But all in all they decided to let the two of them rest for a while, while they had a very quiet breakfast as to not wake the two men.


End file.
